


Hold me tonight

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	Hold me tonight

His hands are shaking. They lost. He looks around, watching one by one the Guardians disappear. He turns to Strange. No, it can't be, they can't have lost.

«Tony, there was no other way»

His last words, then he turns to ashes.

«Mr Stark» he hears. The kid's voice is broken, pleading. «I don't feel so good» Peter clings on him, calls his name, he's scared, scared out of his mind. Tony feels all of Peter's weight. They fall on the ground, Peter looks up at him. «I'm sorry» his last words before leaving him on a foreign planet.

Tony wakes up with a jolt, sitting up on the bed. It's been years but he still can't shake those moments from his mind. It's always the same nightmare, over and over, of Peter dying in his arms, during a war that's too big for him, too big for all of them.

He's shaking, breaths coming fast and short, he's panicking. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

«Tony» Strange says softly.

«Stephen» Tony chokes on the name, he can't breath. Peter. He has to check on Peter. He goes to take the phone but Strange stops him putting his free hand on his jaw, turning his face so their eyes meet.

«Tony it's ok, you're safe, Peter is safe»

«But... But...»

Strange shakes his head, «Peter is here, remember? He's just down the hall, May dropped him off this morning and we said we'd go to the beach or wherever the kid wants to go»

Tony lets out a deep breath and nods frantically, new tears filling his eyes, and Strange takes him in his arms, holding him.

«I'm sorry» Tony sobs in Stephen's shirt, «I'm sorry»

«It's ok» the sorcerer says, kissing Tony's forehead, «Everything's alright»

Stephen slowly lays them down, holding Tony until his breath evens out and he's asleep. He follows the billionaire into the land of dreams moments later.


End file.
